


gone

by afangirldaydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dragged away, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Leviathan Castiel (Supernatural), Leviathans, M/M, Post-Leviathans (Supernatural), Prompt: Dragged Away, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: Dean had no idea for how long he had been there at the edge of the water, waiting, hoping for a sign of Castiel.





	gone

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 6: dragged away

Dean had no idea for how long he had been there at the edge of the water, waiting, hoping for a sign of Castiel.

He had been standing, then moved to kneeling when his feelings had gotten too much to handle, his palms pressing against the ground in an attempt at controlling himself. His strong façade had given way to silent tears.

Cas was gone.

Well, according to the Leviathans that had invaded his body, he had been long gone, but Dean refused to believe it. Castiel just couldn’t be gone, could he? He was an angel of the Lord, the one who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. He. Just. Couldn’t. Be. Gone.

One of his hands went to his shoulder. Was this burning sensation real or just a figment of his imagination? Was this a sign that Cas was still alive?

Castiel went to hell for him. Albeit they didn’t know each other at the time, but still. All the times the angel has saved him. All the times the angel had touched him. The least he could do was wait for a sign. Any sign.

Seconds turned into minutes turned into hours turned into Dean losing the sense of time.

And then… a loud sob escaped his mouth. The oh so familiar trenchcoat was floating.

He got into the water and picked it up, pressing it against his body, not giving a damn if he was getting soaked nor if he was in any chance of being invaded by a Leviathan. Nothing mattered anymore.

Cas was gone.

Cas was gone.

Cas was gone.

It was only when he felt Sam’s hands on his shoulder, pulling him towards the car, almost dragging him – there was still a small flicker of hope that if he waited just one more second… – that he noticed he’d been saying it out loud. But _Cas was gone_.

His angel was… _gone_.

Taken from him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments are always welcome <3


End file.
